User blog:FøreverFrøsted/ArachnidWings
~The ArachnidWings~ Oh! Hello! Aren't you a funny little creature. I'm Wolfcurse, and what's your name? That's lovely! It is quite a pleasure to meet you. I'm afraid I must be on my way, darling. What's that? Why, of course you may fly with me! You have questions about the way I look, I'm assuming? Well.. My species are called ArachnidWings. Haha! A mouthful; I know! We were once Bugwings. My kind were born with.. Deformities, I suppose. We were cast away by our tribe. Ah! Here we are. Er- Yes... There is a way you could hear more about us! But you'll need to follow me. What? You're afraid? Maybe you should leave, then. Cowards are not welcome here. '' '''Will You Have The Courage To Trust Wolfcurse and Her Tribe?' Or Will You Fear Them For Evermore? ''-----'' Appearance ArachnidWings have deep black, grey, and purple scales. Their eyes are wide and white. These dragons have long legs and sharp, jagged horns. Due to them usually being born early or too late, their bodies are often deformed. Arachnidwings have either three or four eyes and tongues like a snake's. Their tails are smooth and have an arrow shape on the end. They have sharp, pointed teeth and talons. The wings of the ArachnidWings are tall, pointed, and large. These dragons have narrow bodies and necks, as well as pointed snouts. Each tribe member earns his/her marking once Wolfcurse deems them worthy. This mark goes on the left shoulder, carved into the skin with a dagger. It is a spider spinning a web. ''-----'' Egg Appearance Their eggs have odd grey and white markings. They are overall black/purple with purple/black stripes. ''----'' Habitat The ArachnidWings prefer cold, damp, and dark places like jungles and forests. They are sometimes found living in caves, but their main kingdom, palace and all, is found in the trees. ''-----'' Diet Their diet consists of squirrels, raccons, lemurs, snakes, lizards, fish, and other small creatures found in forest habitats. ''-----'' Abilities 1. They can climb with ease. '' ''2. They can withstand cold temperatures. 3. They can spin webs to help catch prey and/or enemies. 4. If born under a full moon, they can spit venom. '' ''5. If born under two full moons, they can hypnotize prey and/or enemies. '' ''6. If born under three full moons, they are granted enhanced visionand deadlier venom. '' ''7. Their sharp, narrow fangs make it able for them to attack and kill prey and/or enemies with a deadly venom. '' ''-----'' '''Belief(s)' These mysterious dragons have developed their own Gods throughout the years. '' ''Widow - The God of Poison - ArachnidWings believe this ancient dragon is the reason they have their venom. To thank this God, they honor him every full moon (x3) at the Festival of Three Moons. '' ''Splash - The Goddess of Wind and Sea - They worship this female for her gift of fish in the river during spring, and gentle, cool' winds during the summer'' ''Daytona - The God of Sun, Moon, and Sky - This dragonet is the youngest of the Gods. He is the son of Mango and Widow. He gives the ArachnidWings the warmth of sun and the joy of day. But when the time comes, Daytona brings nightfall and sweet dreams for all dragons. He is in charge of changing the sky to match the time. '' ''Mango - The Goddess of Life- This dragon is the Mother of Daytona and mate to Widow, the God of poison. She is the one who provides these dragons with health, prey, and love. She is said to be the one who chooses which dragon falls in love with who, and decides whether a dargon is to live or die. Mango also is in charge of protecting the forest. '' ''Katana - The God of War and Betrayal '- This dragon is honored for providing the ArachnidWings with their speed, wit, and strength in battle. He is most commonly known as the killer of Sasha. Once dragons turn evil or kill a tribe member, they are cursed under Katana's name, banishing them, upon death, to his realm; Where they will become his servants. '' ''Sasha - The Goddess of Gift - This lovely female was once a princess among an ancient tribe. She was mortal; Certainly not a God. Katana came along one day and offered Princess Sasha a single rose. She gladly accepted it. Months later, Katana asked for her hand in marriage. Again, Sasha accepted this offer, knowing she would be deemed worthy to rule if she had a mate before her sister, Iris. Eventually the two were married and had one child; Whose name was Oscar. Katana served his wife a drink one night, poisoning her. '' Category:Blog posts